


No more secrets

by Servena



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post Season 1, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Nancy, are you cheating on Steve?”





	No more secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

Nancy has just picked up the phone, her other hand hovering over the dial plate, when her brother’s voice asks: “Nancy, are you cheating on Steve?”

“What?” The receiver almost slips out of her hand. She hangs it back up and then looks up to see Mike standing in the open door. She didn’t even hear him open it, he’s so sneaky these days. She gets off the bed to usher him in and shuts the door behind him. Then she puts her hands on her hips in her best effort to look indignant and asks “Why would you say that?”

“Will says he saw you kiss Jonathan on the porch when he came to pick him up.”

Nancy’s indignation collapses like a balloon that’s been poked with a needle. She sits down on the bed, Mike sits down next to her. “So, are you?” he asks quietly. And when she doesn’t answer, he adds: “No more secrets, remember?”

She looks at him. “No”, she says firmly. “I’m not.”

Mike scrunches up his nose in confusion. “But Steve is still your boyfriend, isn’t he?”

She hesitates. “Yes.”

“And you like him. And kiss him and do other gross stuff with him that teenagers do.”

He makes a face and she shoves him. “It’s not ‘gross’. It’s nice. It feels good –“

He raises his hands. “I don’t wanna know, I don’t wanna know!”

“Shh!” They listen for a moment, but the only sound coming from downstairs is the television.

“I don’t wanna know”, Mike whispers.

“Okay, alright! I didn’t want to tell you anyway.”

“Good.”

“Good!”

After a moment of silence, Mike asks: “So you didn’t kiss Jonathan?”

She curls a stray strand of hair around her finger. “I did.”

He looks even more confused. “But isn’t that cheating?”

She uncurls the strand of hair. “Only if you lie about it.”

He frowns. “Oh. Okay.”

He moves to get up, but she grabs his sleeve. “Don’t tell Mom.”

He shakes his head. “I won’t.”

“Swear it.”

He spits in his hand and holds it out to her. “I swear it.”

“Gross”, she mumbles, but she takes it anyway. Afterwards she wipes her hand with a handkerchief.

Mike gets up to walk out, but stops at the door. “Just be nice to Jonathan, okay? I think he really likes you.”

She smiles. “I really like him, too.”

He shakes his head. “Teenagers are _so weird_.”

She throws a cushion at him, but it only hits the door he just pulled shut. “You’ll be a teenager soon enough!” she yells after him.

Then she turns back to the phone to call Steve.


End file.
